


Day 1 - Ass Worship

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Jeremy Knox has a filthy mouth, Kevin has a big gay crush, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Kevin gets to ass worship his super mega Exy crush Jeremy.





	Day 1 - Ass Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Ass Worship
> 
> Jeremy Know/Kevin Day
> 
> Is this in the canon timeline? Who knows XD

He could feel him staring the whole game. Jeremy knew Kevin had a bit of a crush on him, he wasn’t oblivious. As exhausted as he was after matching Fox to Trojan he was high, adrenaline taking over, preventing him from feeling the post-game exhaustion. He caught Kevin’s eyes on him once again before lining up for handshakes and he couldn’t help but grin at him. Oh yes, Jeremy know what would help take the edge off the night.

Everyone was ripping off their helmets and gloves ready to shower and go back to the dorms or hotel rooms, lining up at center court. The match had been fun and exciting, full of friendly faces and good natured banter. It was everything a Ravens game wasn’t and both teams were happy to play each other. There was plenty of good natured ribbing as they went down the line, Jeremy crushing Kevin into a tight hug that probably lasted way too long and kiss him on the cheek.

“Kevin Fucking Day, you glorious bastard.” Jeremy grinned ear to ear, “I don’t know how you guys have done this all season but I admire that stamina.”

“Lots and lots of late night practice.” He’s out of breath and blushing.

“You up for some more practice tonight?” Jeremy winks and doesn’t wait for the answer, just moves onto Dan like he hasn’t propositioned Kevin Day in front of both of their teams.

\--

Kevin can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket during Wymack’s post game chat. He doesn’t think much of it even though most of the people who would be messaging him were in the same room as him. As soon as Wymack dismisses them to go party Kevin grabs for his phone.

4 new messages from Jeremy Knox flash bright on his screen.

JK: I was serious

JK: We’re headed back to the hotel now.

JK: Meet me there in 10?

JK: The Abernathy, room 317 ;)

Kevin sucks in a breath through his teeth. Andrew catches a glimpse of the screen before snorting.

“Guess Kevin isn’t going to Columbia tonight.”

\--

It barely takes him the ten minutes to walk to the Abernathy. He strides through the plainly decorated lobby, warm tones everywhere and very modern, and immediately gets into the elevator. He jams the button for the third floor with a shaking hand, he hadn’t realized how nervous he was. It only takes a few moments for the elevator to stop on the floor an open its doors. Kevin moves towards where 317 is pointed to on the sign on the wall, takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door.

Jeremy answers the door in a foxes shirt that is way too small for him and some grey joggers. Kevin’s mouth immediately goes dry, Jeremy is ridiculously attractive. His hair looks slightly damp still and flopped over a bit to one side and Kevin wants to fist his hands into it. Jeremy looks delighted that Kevin actually came, his smile is wide and he opens the door wide to usher him inside.

“Glad you could make it.”

Kevin catches his breath and walks through the door. “Couldn’t say no.”

“You want a drink? I know you probably didn’t end up going out with the rest of the Foxes since I kinda ruined that plan,” he gestures over to his vodka shoved in the ice bucket. It looked decently chilled, like he’s had it in the well before tonight’s game. He nods for Kevin to take a seat on the edge of the bed. It’s a King and everything feels so clean and white, save the small red pillow propped up at the center of the other pillows. He takes a seat on the end of the bed and rests his hands in his lap, unsure what to do with them.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Kevin rubs at his hand, a nervous twitch that he’s developed since being in South Carolina.

Jeremy grabs two glasses from the tray and starts to poor them both a drink. “Tonic?”

Kevin doesn’t answer, too distracted by the joggers hugging Jeremy’s ass _just so_. His mind has already taken off, wondering exactly what Jeremy had planned for the evening. He had a few things in mind that he’d like to do, mostly revolving around the tight butt in front of him.

“Kev?”

His eyes snap up to meet Jeremy’s and a blush flushes onto his cheeks. “Yeah, tonic’s good.”

The blond chuckles but pours them both some tonic water he pulled from the small hotel fridge. Handing Kevin his glass he raises his own in a toast, “To the fine asses of Exy.” Jeremy grins, eying Kevin hungrily as they clink glasses together and Kevin all but downs his glass in one go. “Another?”

“Mmm, please.”

Jeremy shoots his and refills both of their glasses. “Can’t let you be ahead now can I?” He moves to sit next to Kevin on the bed, tucking one leg up under him as he faces towards Kevin. “Thank you for coming over, I was a little worried you’d say no. Thought maybe I was reading everything wrong.” His empty hand came up to rub nervously at the back of his neck.

“Oh no, you definitely read me right.” Kevin leans in towards Jeremy, waiting just a second right in front of his lips before finishing the movement and pressing their lips together. Jeremy was quick to move his hand from his own neck to Kevin’s, rubbing his thumb just below his ear as they depended their kiss.

Kevin tried to repress a small shudder than ran through his body as Jeremy slide is tongue against his lips, which caused Jeremy to smile against him and redouble his efforts. He gave in quickly and they alternated between tongue and teeth until both we out of breath.

Jeremy pulled back just slightly to whisper out, “finish our drinks?”

Instead of responding Kevin downed his second glass like it was water, got up to out his and Jeremy’s cup back on the table before kicking off his shoes. He eyed him hungrily on the bed, admiring the puffy red lips from his aggressive kissing. “Stand up.”

Jeremy complied with Kevin’s demand and stood to full height, still much shorter than Kevin but seemingly unaffected by their height difference.

Kevin threaded his hands into Jeremy’s hair and pulled, forcing Jeremy’s head back, stretching out his neck. He wasted no time in finding purchase with lips and teeth, sucking from chin to collarbone, raking his teeth over fresh bruises. Jeremy moves his hands to dig into his hips, and positions one leg between Kevin’s, pressing his thigh against his crotch.

“Fuck yes, Kev.” He smiles to the ceiling, enjoying the rough treatment. A hand moves from Jeremy’s hair, down his chest, and into the sweatpants. He skips over the front and goes straight for his ass. A rough squeeze is followed by a few like massage-like touches. “Mm, you like my ass, Kev?”

“It’s perfect, just like everything about you.” Kevin is tired of waiting. Tired of not having his face in Jeremy’s ass where’s he’s wanted it to be for _years. _“Lay over the bed face down.”

Jeremy doesn’t hesitate, and deep down he knows he likes to be ordered around a little bit. It gets old making all the decisions for everyone and letting go every once and awhile is nice. Even nicer that it’s with Kevin Day. He lays face first over the edge of the bed, knees bent slightly to keep him up without the angle being awkward.

As soon as Jeremy is settled Kevin grabs his hips and shoves his face into his ass crack. He moans loudly as he nuzzles around, breathing in the scent of Jeremy’s body wash and his natural odor. It’s a dizzying mix of pine and musk that makes Kevin moan even more. He mouths at the cloth between him and what he really wants, massaging at his hips and his glutes.

“You have the most perfect ass,” he inhales again before shoving his face back between his cheeks.

Jeremy lets out a small moan, “You sure know what to say to make a boy feel good.” And Kevin can hear the smile evident in his voice.

“Lemme take these off?”

“Absolutely.”

Kevin practically rips the joggers down Jeremy’s legs. Letting them pool at his feet, not bothering to help him remove them completely. “Get up on the bed all the way.” Jeremy let’s Kevin assist him in hopping the few feet up onto the bed, sticking his bare ass into the air and shoving his face against the plush blanket.

With Jeremy at a better height Kevin goes back to his previous position. Using both hands to spread apart Jeremy’s ass as he licks a stripe from ball sack to the cleft of his ass. Jeremy’s whole body shudders as he lets out a quiet “fuck”. He hovers over Jeremy’s entrance and blows hot air against his hole before running the tip of his tongue over the rim in a circle, one direction and then the other.

“Kev, holy shit.”

He pulls back and bites his left cheek, following the bite with a kiss before trailing a few move over the expanse of flesh until he ends up back at Jeremy’s hole. A broad, flat lick is his choice this time, moaning into the motion. He presses Jeremy’s cheeks together, trapping his own face between them, slowly letting them relax and smashing them against his face again. The feel of Jeremy’s ass surrounding him, suffocating him, has him achingly hard. He loves eating ass, and Jeremy has one that he could eat for days.

“Fuck, fuck, yeah that’s good.” Kevin can see Jeremy slip a hand down under, slowly tugging on his own erection that looks just as painful as Kevin’s is.

Deciding he’s waited way too long to be in this room with this man Kevin decides to speed things up. He starts alternating broad slow licks over his entrance with pointed tongue going just past the ring of muscle. “You taste so good. Could eat you all day.” Spreading him open wide he shoves his tongue in as far as it will go, twisting and swirling it around a few times before retreating back just to do it again.

“Kev, please don’t stop. Feels so fucking good.” Jeremy’s panting, one hand clawing at the sheets and just the sight nearly send Kevin over the edge. “God you’re gonna make me come just from having your tongue in my ass.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” instead of reaching down to help take care of himself Kevin redoubles his efforts into Jeremy’s ass. He sinks one finger past the tight muscle only to have his tongue join a moment later. Jeremy moans again with some quiet cursing, his jerking speeding up as he comes close to release. He curls his finger, pulling out, pushing back in, curling again, only to remove his finger and replace it with his tongue again. The touch is maddening and the pace Kevin is setting pushes Jeremy over the edge. He comes into his hand moaning Kevin’s name.

It only takes Kevin palming his cock before he’s coming too, nothing quite gets him riled up like rimming a delicious ass.

“Holy shit am I glad you came over,” Jeremy says from a boneless heap on the bed.

Kevin rests his head against Jeremy’s butt, laying down with him. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try to get through all thirty one days of this. Pairings to fluctuate! Hope this was moderately enjoyable?


End file.
